Truth of the Massacre
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: What if Itachi didn't kill the clan... what if he knew who did. Sasuke is tired of being lied to and demands an answer. Psychological - Dark - Angst - Death fic - AU but still in the Ninjaverse xx Read and review. No Pairing. Based on a Dream I had.


Charlotte: Wow this is realllly different to what I usually write. There is no romance, just psychological angst. This all spans from a dream I had... :)

Sasuke: You dream of this?... Freak.

Charlotte: Anyway I dreamed of a scenario when Itachi and Sasuke face off for the final time and Sasuke learns the 'truth.' It's really AU because the story of the massacre had been rewritten like I would have made it ^_^

I know some people won't like this because a) It's definitely not Cannon b) It's quite dark and psychological

Read and tell me your thoughts.

Sasuke's POV xxxx_ -Sasuke speaks _ xxxxx **-Itachi speaks** xxxx - Fugaku speaks  xxxx / Flashback /

* * *

Truth of the Massacre

You're superior.

I've always known it, mother and father praised it and I worshipped it.

The person I always wanted to be.

You're the man I've hated more then any other for as long as I can remember.

The Snake comes a close second but you'll always be the biggest monster in my book.

Even now, I've finally tracked you down. I could kill you if I wanted to.

And I want to more then anything.

But it's different, you're standing in front of me in this large clearing.

Your garish cloak whipping in the breeze, your ponytail following suit.

The smugness is still visible.

The Pride.

The Pity?

I've never seen that emotion on your pale face before, your eyes suddenly sad.

How dare you pity me, I'm the superior one now.

-Brother

Your voice conveys your new emotion, you sound tired and stressed.

But pity and sympathy aren't a good look on you. You're more broken then I've ever seen.

_-Itachi_

This isn't right, you're meant to be …. I should take this chance to strike.

But my body won't move, you've got something to say.

Something big.

Something big enough to tear the perfect mask from your face and shatter it into pieces.

I find myself losing my breath, it's coming out shorter and shorter.

Something inside me tells me to run, it sounds like a younger version of myself.

My inner child is scared.

This child who I locked away when I gazed upon the bloody remains of my family.

I want to listen, to obey but some part of me wants to stay.

My own smug persona.

I want to see what's got you so rattled.

What's been eating away at you until you stand before me like this?

I'm drowning in the pleasure of seeing you, my perfect paragon so ruined.

**-It's time you knew the truth**

Truth? What truth?

You wouldn't know truth if it came up and slit your throat.

I remain silent, a sign for you to continue but you don't.

I don't think I'll like this 'truth'.

The inner child in me is screaming at me to run.

Shush I am not scared of him or any lies he may spit.

The child doesn't seem comforted but that's not my priority right now.

_-Truth? What truth might that be?_

You're not shocked by the malice in my voice, your eyes grow sadder.

I should be killing you, avenging our family but I …..

**-You won't like it. In fact you'll deny it.**

That sentence stunned me.

Deny it? What would I deny?

_-I rarely like anything that you say_

You smirk at me, Finally some normality.

I try to latch onto it, to focus on it instead of the heavy atmosphere.

But it's gone again before I can ever try.

**-You think you're a survivor. That I left you alive but you're wrong.**

I don't how to answer. I'm alive aren't I?

Yes I am, there is no doubt. I breathe and I bleed.

_-Elaborate_

You're being vague, I don't know whether it's on purpose or not.

Your eyes are cold again, pity erased and determination taking it's place.

**-I didn't spare you.**

An accomplice? But I saw no one else.

Every night it's been replayed over and over in my head.

Every detail, you were standing among the bodies holding the katana.

Holding it by the blade?

Why am I only remembering this now?

You were standing in the middle of the room, holding the sword by it's blade.

Your own blood intermingling with our kin.

The handle standing out proud, bathed in moonlight.

Bloody fingerprints on the handle.

_-I don't understand_

Admitting this is a weakness.

But right now you're weaker then me.

Body, Mind and soul.

**-I didn't kill them. **

I snort out loud.

You're a liar.

You must have killed them, who else could have?

**-You don't believe me? Well answer me some questions, the truth will become clear.**

Your eyes challenging me but I still see no sign of the Sharingan.

_-Hn, Ask your questions if you think it will assuage your guilt._

I won't back down.

Whatever lies you tell me, I will slice through them like you sliced through our family.

**-That day Sasuke. What do you remember of it?**

Do you mean the entire day?

I don't want to answer you, in all honesty….

I can't remember.

_-I…_

**-You don't recall it do you?**

_-I remember spending the morning with you. Then I must have gone for a nap._

**-Why?**

_-I woke up and caught you red handed in the shrine._

It's always been a talent.

One that the anbu loved about you.

Your ability to get into the minds of others, even without Sharingan.

You can read people as if they stripped down and laid themselves bare in front of you.

Stop making me doubt myself.

**-Isn't it strange how you can't remember such an important day?**

I know it's a rhetorical question but I still answer anyway.

_-Post traumatic stress disorder. Seeing your brother massacre your family will do that._

I'm trying to be clever but you can see the doubt swirling.

I wish I'd listened to my inner child.

But now I'm in so deep that I couldn't escape from this conversation.

Even if I wanted to.

**-Hm, Did you see me strike anyone down? Did you?**

You're angry now, it's a strange sight.

Your mask, the one I always copied. The Uchiha's last defence is gone.

You know I'm going to kill you.

_-No but you stood among the bodies._

**-So that means I'm guilty?**

_-You were holding the katana!_

My own temper is showing now, I try to stitch my mask back together.

But there's no point.

I have a feeling both our masks will be but a memory soon.

**-Who did the katana belong to?**

I feel like I'm trembling now, maybe I am.

_-Father._

I don't know why I'm so affected by the answer.

Maybe it's the sickening irony that father was killed with his own trusted weapon.

**-I had never seen that katana before.**

My face scrunched up in confusion.

_-You killed them with it._

**-No Sasuke, think back. What was special about the sword?**

My memories are fighting against me.

Holding on tightly to me, trying to pull me away from them.

I have to persist.

Things suddenly seem more sinister.

/ The Shrine room? A tall man with dark hair and a beard knelt down on one knee.

-Sasuke, I am about to show you something special.

I feel myself nodding. He pulls out a sword, long and slender with a shiny metal handle.

- I am the head of the house now but I had an older brother, he died before you were born

He pushed the sword into my small hands.

-This sword is passed onto every second son. You can't tell Itachi about it.

I wanted to protest but his stern look silenced me.

_-Okay Father. I won't tell big brother but why?_

-Your big brother has been defying us. He's been betraying the clan and it's plans.

_-Big brother wouldn't…_

-It's nothing to worry about Sasuke, but I need you to promise me something.

_-….yes Father?_

-If he should do something really bad, I want you to take the Katana and punish him.

I wanted to say no, to push the sword away. Something evil came from it.

_-Yes Father. _ /

You're telling the truth, for once and I believe you.

_You couldn't have had about the sword._

**-I know of the sword and I knew it would be given to you.**

You were anbu and a genius, somehow I'm not surprised you knew of the secret.

**-The first time I saw that sword. It lay in a pool of our mother's blood.**

I tried to shake the mental images from my head.

I didn't want to remember.

_-Did you know of the promise?_

You nod.

**-I guessed. That sword was specially given to you. It's the Katana of punishment.**

The Name sends chills down my spine.

The same chills I felt when I held it in my hand.

**-A lot of first born sons got too big for their boots or tried to rebel.**

My throat felt dry.

No amount of water could make things better.

I knew why I was given it.

_-The Second born is meant to kill them._

You nod again.

I wish you would talk more. Reveal more to me.

I still don't understand.

**-Father killed our uncle because he didn't agree with the Clan. Much like I didn't.**

_-You didn't agree._

**-You were a child. You weren't informed of the Plan.**

I want to kill you.

I want to stop all these words that are making me sick and confused.

But I want to hear more.

_-Plan?_

**-Our family were going to overthrow the Hokage and take control of Konoha.**

My eyes are wide.

They couldn't have. I knew they were ambitious.

**-By any means necessary.**

They would've kill innocents?

The fact you can't look me in the eye proves this.

_-What did you do?_

Your eyes snap up, regret and pain swirling around.

**-I informed the Hokage. They ordered me to neutralise the threat.**

I scoffed at you.

Dancing around everything.

_-You did kill everyone. To 'neutralise the threat'._

**-No, I went to gather evidence. We would have arrested them in the morning.**

_-I don't believe you. Why did they end up dead! Did they discover you?_

You shake your head, your posture slumped.

**-I arrived back at the compound.**

I urge you forward with my eyes.

**-Everyone was dead except mother. She was dying, blood gurgling in her throat.**

I grasp my own throat.

I don't want to hear anymore.

I start to walk backwards but you advance.

A bright fire of determination in your usually dark eyes.

**-He stood over her, waited to make sure I was watching. **

I need to escape.

You're too close.

I don't want to hear!

**-He stabbed the sword through her skull. Her eyes looking straight at me.**

We were both teetering on the edge, too close to falling from sanity.

My blood was rushing through my ears.

**-I didn't kill them Sasuke**

I look up into your broken gaze, a single tear slipping down your cheek.

**-You did.**

No.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

_-You're lying_

My voice croaks and your eyes shut.

**-I'm not. I saw you, covered in blood holding the sword. I watched you end her life.**

No, this isn't right.

_-You're lying. You sick fuck._

I cursed, I had to.

I won't believe this. You're lying.

**-You passed out, I cleaned you up and took you bed. I went back to the scene.**

My heart thundering in my chest.

**-You must have woke up, you found me in the Shrine and you ran.**

That much was familiar.

He killed them not me.

_-I couldn't kill them, I was a child._

**-You were being influenced.**

I grab your cloak and shake you.

_-You're insane. IN-fucking-SANE! _

I push you away and leaned on a nearby tree.

**-I was going against the clan, turning them in. The sword called out to you.**

I didn't feel like me, this was all wrong.

I was meant to kill you, get revenge for you messing up my life.

_-Then why didn't I kill you?_

You give me a sad smile.

I don't want a smile from you.

**-Because I wasn't scared to give up my life. The greatest punishment I could get….**

I ran my fingers over my own Katana.

You're close enough that one swipe would sever your head from your shoulders.

**-Was to lose you.**

That's not the answer I thought you'd say.

But I can find no lies in your gaze.

_-Lose me?_

**-You killed everyone. You would have been imprisoned if not killed.**

I finally understood you.

After years of trying to understand, it was only now that I could.

**-I would have had to watch you wither away because of the sword's will.**

You cared.

You cared more then anybody.

**-You weren't in control. It was controlling you. I don't know why it decided to kill everyone.**

I wanted you to be alone.

Your punishment was to be all alone.

_You took the blame so I wouldn't._

You nod, I want to slap you.

Punch you.

Stab you.

_-You left me. Thinking you'd killed everyone, making me hate you!_

I don't care if I'm yelling now.

Desperation, a feeling I'm not used to.

_-You can't. IT'S ALL LIES! It has to be!_

It can't be the truth.

I couldn't kill my entire family at the age of 9.

_-They were all ninjas! Why would they just let me kill them?_

**-You held the sword. Father could see the outcome and he ordered them to give in.**

He wouldn't.

**-Remember the handle Sasuke?**

My mind flicks back to the image of Itachi standing in the shrine.

The shining metal handle smudged by bloody fingerprints.

My eyes widen.

The fingerprints….

Are way too small for Itachi.

About the size of a child.

I can't hold these horrible feelings any more.

I threw up into the nearest bush, trying to expel the horrors from my body.

I wipe my mouth and glare up at you.

_-What was your thinking? 'Oh if I leave Sasuke gets a chance to live' ?_

You're more pathetic then I am.

I don't give you a chance to answer.

_-My chance! I gave it up! My one chance! For you._

Your eyes are wide and uncertain.

_-I hated you so much. Revenge was all I wanted. _

Pity again big brother?

_-I gave it up. I gave up Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei…. I gave up all I could._

My fists clench, your body tenses.

You're expecting a fight.

But not yet.

This is your punishment.

Seeing how much you destroyed me.

_-And everything I had left…. Was taken by Orochimaru._

I can still feel the cold hands running over my skin.

The long clammy tongue dragging over every inch of me, inside and out.

_-All for the power to kill you. You're telling me I did it all for nothing?_

You nod and I growl.

_-See this is where your lies falter! If I knew I killed them then why would I endure all that?_

You look thoughtful.

Thinking up more lies.

But the more time passes, the more real everything seems to get.

**-Deep down you knew what you'd done. Self punishment.**

As much as I hate you.

I know you're right.

I've always blamed you for stealing my family.

In an indirect way you did, you had to turn them in.

But if I was in the same position, I would have done the same.

_-And yet all these horrors I've been through aren't enough. I killed everyone._

I let all the feelings evaporate.

No matter what happened next.

I was the sole murderer of my family.

I would always blame myself.

But looking into your eyes, I could see you blamed yourself too.

**-Kill me.**

I pull out my katana and touched the tip to your pale throat.

I know you're innocent now.

You only wanted to protect me.

I dig it in harder but you make no sound.

I want to save you but we know I can't.

There must be some end to all the pain I endured.

You cared about me.

My eyesight blurring.

Tears dripping down.

You loved me.

In one swift movement my blade is covered in blood.

Your pale form is crumpled on the ground.

_-Just like mother._

I remember it all.

_-Just like father_

I was born a killer.

_-Just like everyone else_

Forgive me big brother.

* * *

Charlotte: Weeeellll what did you think ? I feel a bit out of sorts writing something with no romance in it but my dream wasn't a Itachi/Sasuke.

As I said it was all based on a dream and the strangest part of this dream was that I was a tree watching them O_O

Review question: Who's your favourite Akatsuki member and/or pairing? I personally 3 Deidara ^_^ And Saso/Dei fics (But I also like Kisa/Ita and Kazu/Hida)


End file.
